1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement of a SANITARY CHOPPING PLATE which was filed on Aug. 2, 1994 and has a filing No. 08/284,854 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,937, and which is attached herewith for reference, wherein there is a bottom disk available for a plurality of chopping plates to be placed thereon, various kind of food can be treated on their respective plate for maintaining sanitation, this structure an also prevent water and the food being chopped from dropping out of their chopping plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the SANITARY CHOPPING PLATE of Ser. No. 08/284,854 application now U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,937, a plurality of feet are provided around the lower edge of a bottom disk, an inclining surface is formed between each foot and the top edge of the bottom disk and a groove is provided around the periphery of the plain plane formed by the top surface of the bottom disk, the shape of the bottom disk is thereby a complicated one this is more difficult for producting and processing, and thereby increases cost of production.